The defeat of the Overlord/The Ninja are invited to the friendship festival
This is how The defeat of the Overlord and The Ninja are invited to the friendship festival goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. watches from the balcony and sees his Nindroids being defeated General Cryptor: What?! How?! Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's... It's the Magic of... The Overlord: Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now! smiles The Overlord: laughing Overlord aims the Staff of Sacanas at the sky and fires and creates a tornado continues to laugh others watch Capper: Uh-oh. Rarity and Fluttershy: yelp looks up The Overlord: laughter Yeah! gasps hurries off Capper: Move them hooves, ponies! Rarity: screams Bumblebee: By the Allspark. tornado gets worse runs on transforms Rainbow Dash: You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to break through that wind! Arcee: And a super charged motorbike. thinks then she gets an idea Pinkie Pie: gasps Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! Smokescreen: Couldn't have put it better myself, Cee. and Rainbow Dash look confused Overlord smirks The Overlord: Now I truly am the true master of this universe! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby! General Cryptor: Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, now, restore my human form and I swear to use my power to serve you! The Overlord: laughs Who cares about your dinky little human form?! General Cryptor: But... we... we had an agreement! The Overlord: Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do! tosses Cryptor aside General Cryptor: yelps punches the Overlord The Overlord: Ahh! General Cryptor: yelps get into a fight The Overlord: grunts starts gaining the upper hand Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Luna: Cryptor! The Overlord: Ow! General Cryptor: grunts and Luna grab him Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! Princess Luna: Whatever you do, do not let go! General Cryptor: Why are you saving me? Twilight Sparkle: Because this is what friends do. Princess Luna: And friends stick by each other's side, no matter what. begin to pull Cryptor to safety Twilight Sparkle: grunts Princess Luna: grunts bring Cryptor up to safe ground. The Overlord then chuckles The Overlord: sarcastically Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet! laughs Yeah. See ya! Overlord aims the staff at Twilight and charges it up to attack Overlord gets up The Overlord: The staff belongs to me! Overlord follows the Mane Six to the staff to reclaim it Twilight Sparkle: gasps The Overlord: grunting picks up the staff Twilight Sparkle: grunting The Overlord: No! That's my staff!! grunts struggle over it Twilight Sparkle: grunting The Overlord: grunting Twilight Sparkle: grunting The Overlord: Give me that! ???????? Twilight Sparkle: No! plummet The Overlord and Twilight Sparkle: scream Overlord and Twilight disappear Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Nooooooooooo!!! Smokescreen: She'll be fine. I'm sure. tussle over the staff continues and the Overlord hit the ground is still holding the staff as she picks herself up others arrive Pinkie Pie: Yay! Smokescreen: See? I told you she'd be okay! Applejack: Yee-haw! laughs All right! Bulkhead: Yeah! Mane Six: and cheering Pinkie Pie: Group hug! squeals Smokescreen: Now that's what I call true friendship! Twilight Sparkle: sighs Optimus Prime: I'm proud of you, my little princess. smiles and hugs him watches for a moment and begins to walk away Overlord stands The Overlord: grunts notices General Cryptor: gasps Overlord gets up The Overlord: grunts Overlord throws an obsidian orb jumps in the way General Cryptor: Nooo!! is turned to stone thing happens to the Overlord the Overlord can shatter, Pythor catches him and reverses the obsidian General Cryptor: Now... we fix everything. sticks the staff in the ground spell begins to free the Princesses returns to normal Princess Cadance: gasps returns to normal Princess Celestia: gasps Twilight! Luna! Twilight Sparkle: Princesses! Oh! Princess Luna: Tia! two sisters hug and the Autobots watch wipes away a tear explode crowd cheers watches General Cryptor: Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier. Princess Luna: Twilight is right. General Cryptor: sighs But, um... my friends left me. Twilight Sparkle: You know, your Nindroid power is pretty powerful, just like the owner it belongs to. Princess Luna: That's right. You can now show what you can do. General Cryptor: I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right? fires a firework at the sky explodes Pinkie Pie: Nice touch, Cryptor. General Cryptor: Actually, that's not my real name. Pinkie Pie: Oooh! excited What is it? looks down General Cryptor: quietly It's "Christopher Valiant". That was my name when I was a human. Pinkie Pie: gasps Okay! That is the most awesome name ever! looks surprised